


This Ain't A Scene ~ Sequel to Can You Hear Me?

by MadSalty017



Series: Can You Hear Me? [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adoption, Bisexual Female Character, Dance partners, Dancer, Deaf Character, Gender Fluid Character, Hard of Hearing, LGBTQ Character, Multi, speech therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSalty017/pseuds/MadSalty017
Summary: Eve has a new friend, and their name is Sam. The silver trio realize that they want to start a band, but they all must learn a few things first.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Warning: contains depression, transphobia, homophobia and other possible triggers or content you may not be comfortable with. you can message me in private for the specifics if you feel you need it and remember to stay safe.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Official Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5kN1cPJWnCUYWWqvyJb1k3
Relationships: Eve (OC)/Ana (OC), Joe Trohman/Marie Trohman, Meagan Camper/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Elisa Yao
Series: Can You Hear Me? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Basics

Lily Collins as Eve Stump

Alona Tal as Ana Muller

Zoë Kravitz as Sam Hurley

Patrick Stump as Himself

Fall Out Boy as Themselves

Patrick's Family as Themselves (Not Pictured)


	2. Index and Encyclopedia

**This will be updated as chapters come out, so be on the lookout for new terms and chapter names!**

╓═══════☆═══════╖

_INDEX_

╙═══════☆═══════╜

 _i_ \- The Basics  
 _ii_ \- Index and Encyclopedia

1- Caffeine Cold  
2- American Made  
3- Oh, Boy!  
4- Hallelujah, I Love Her So  
5- These Arms of Mine  
6- Cute Girls  
7- Heaven's Gate  
8- Coast (It's Gonna Get Better)  
9- Super Fade  
10- ???  
11- ???  
12- ???  
13- ???  
14- ???  
15- ???  
16- ???  
17- ???  
18- ???

╓═══════☆═══════╖

_ENCYCLOPEDIA_

╙═══════☆═══════╜

 _ **People**_  
 **Eve Stump-** Main character, 17-18. Played by _Lily Collins_  
 **Ana Muller-** Eve's girlfriend, 18. Played by _Alona Tal_  
 **Sam Hurley-** Eve and Ana's new friend, as well as Andy's adopted kid, 16. Played by _Zoë Kravitz  
_ **Patrick Stump-** Eve's adoptive father and lead singer of Fall Out Boy. Played by _Himself  
_

 **Elisa Stump-** Wife of Patrick and Eve's adoptive mother. Played by _Herself  
_ **Declan and Antero Stump-** Eve's adoptive brothers. Played by _Themselves  
_ **Fran-** Eve's friend from the orphanage who helped her learn ASL. Played by _Millie Bobby Brown  
_ **Pete Wentz-** Bass player for Fall Out Boy and Eve's adoptive godfather. Played by _Himself  
_ **Andy Hurley-** Drummer for Fall Out Boy and overall nice guy. Played by _Himself  
_

 **Joe Trohman-** Guitar player for Fall Out Boy and mediator. Played by _Himself_

 ** _Other_**  
 **ASL-** American Sign Language, the number one non-spoken language in the US and used by those who are deaf/hard-of-hearing.   
**Bi-** Attraction to two genders, could be girls and non-binaries, could be boys and girls, any combo of genders  
 **Demi-** Attraction to someone after an emotional connection has been formed  
 **Hearing Aid-** A device stuck in the ear of one who is deaf/HOH/etc, which enables them to hear near or like one who is not deaf  
 **LGBTQ+-** A group of people who don't fall into the straight cis definition  
 **Non-Binary-** Not identifying with the feelings of being a girl or a boy  
 **Romantic Attraction-** Attraction to someone in a way that does not include anything sexual; i.e. cuddling, holding hands  
 **Sexual Attraction-** Attraction to someone in a way that does include wanting to have sex with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	3. Caffeine Cold

**Last Time-**

_I looked over and saw Mom in tears and Dad holding a camera. I grinned and playfully flicked them off as Ana kissed me again. I saw a flash from under my eyelids as we kissed. After I was sure Dad finished taking pictures I pulled away and finally noticed Ana's eyes._

_I had never seen anything more beautiful. They were brown, with little flecks of green scattered in them. They looked almost like shining dirt, the way they sparkled. I found myself blushing as I slowly came back to reality to the chorus of Joe, Pete, Declan, Bronx, and Saint all screaming "Ewwww!"_

_"You know that you two look at your wives like that," Andy pointed out, glaring playfully._

_"Yes ma'am," Pete and Joe both said. Everyone laughed as Pete kissed Megan playfully._

_Best. Christmas. Ever._

**Now-**

Ana, unfortunately, had to go home the night of our fr-amily Christmas celebration, but I was honestly so excited to meet Sam that I couldn't sleep. Andy was also taking us to meet his girlfriend, Meredith. Ana and I found her Instagram, and she was such a precious bean. Neither had posted about Sam yet, and I think it may have been for the best. After the backlash I faced for coming out as Bi-Demi, who knows what Sam would get.

A few days later, I awoke to Mom standing over me.

" _Go ahead and get ready. Andy's downstairs, you're going to go pick Ana up on the way there,_ " Mom signed, standing back up. I nodded, flipping over and looking to see how charged my hearing aid was. _Fully charged, sweet._

I slid out of bed and went into my closet to figure out what I'd wear. I stuck with skinny jeans, a loose tank top, and a cardigan. I grabbed my messenger bag, put my wallet and stuff in, and went downstairs.

I saw Andy as I was putting my aid in, " _Morning._ "

"Morning, I was thinking we could go get breakfast on the way to Ana, and then go to get Meredith and then go meet Sam. Sound good?" Andy asked. I noticed he was wearing a nicer jacket and jeans, instead of his usual t-shirt and shorts. 

I nodded, " _Well, I wouldn't know how it sounds but yeah it works._ " Mom translated and I started giggling. 

Andy laughed, "Come on then." We walked out of the door after a quick wave to my parents and siblings. It was cold outside, and I was about to freeze my butt off by the time we reached the car.

" _So... cold..._ " I signed, smiling after a second. Andy smiled, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. 

"I was thinking about going to get McDonald's or something for breakfast since they have fruit and other vegan-friendly options," Andy said, turning the heat on. I nodded, and after we got our food I texted Ana that we were on the way. Andy had gotten plenty of safe things for him and Meredith. I had gotten Ana and myself their McMuffins, which I found myself drooling over. 

Andy laughed at me, pulling into Ana's house after a few minutes. I walked up and walked her back to the car so that we were both sitting in the back seat. We were on our way to pick Meredith up now. Ana and I signed to each other in the back, which I knew would be something that Andy and Meredith would not understand.

Once we picked Meredith up, Andy began to play music. I had never heard of the artist before, and I was okay with not listening to the music. I didn't really like the sound of this song, in particular, the drums and the bass and the cursing were all too much.

I looked at Ana, " _I really don't like this song._ "

" _I can't blame you. Modern rap kind of sucks._ " She smiled at me, and I grinned right back at her, leaning in for a quick kiss. She brought her hand up to rub my good cheek and I grinned, deepening the kiss a little.

"Hey! No sex!" Andy said, looking at us through the rearview mirror.

I giggled, pulling away. Ana held a light tint to her cheeks, and her eyes fluttered open a second later as the car came to a stop.

"Alright, ladies, we are here," Andy got out of the car and I followed quickly, wrapping my arms around myself as the wind blew down the street. I looked up at the name of the orphanage, _Therese's Home for the Lost and Forgotten._

"Ouch," Ana said, wrapping her arm around my waist. I nodded as Andy led Meredith in. We followed quickly, desperate to get out of the cold. We stepped in and were instantly met with absolute chaos. I ducked as a plate of what looked to be spaghetti flew past my head and hit the wall. Once the kids registered that someone new was in the door, all chaos stopped and they sat on the ground as an older lady came out with a man who was about Andy's age. 

"Ahh, Andrew Hurley right?" The man asked. Andy nodded, holding his hand out, "I'm Tom Hoge, nice to meet you." 

"You as well. Is Sam here?" Andy asked, glancing around at the kids. I followed his gaze to see that the kids seemed anxious to get back to their reign of terror. I saw a little girl looking at my ear weird, where I knew the aid was. I smiled and waved at her, and she looked at me in awe.

"Yes, _Renay_ is here. I'll go get _her._ " Tom had growled that out, and when I heard it I looked back at him, nearly getting ready to launch into a signing frenzy. But Ana held my hands, giving me a knowing look as Tom turned around.

"Renay! Get out here! Andy is here to get you!" The shout made me jump, as well as Ana. But she tightened her grip on my shoulders. I looked between my small group and they all looked uncertain. I couldn't blame them, honestly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	4. American Made

The crumbling stairs were suddenly occupied by a teenager, "Would you guys mind helping me pack? I haven't been able to start yet." 

Andy placed a hand on my back, "You two can go. Meredith and I need to finish some paperwork down here."

I looked up at Sam to see that they looked a little worried, but I nodded anyway. " _Yeah, I'll go help._ " Ana began to translate as I walked up to Sam. 

"Wait, do you have two other daughters?" Tom asked, looking between Ana and me.

"No, they're my friend's kid and her girlfriend. I figured I would bring them to help," Andy explained. I could see a disgusted look come across Tom's face, and I internally cringed. Ana came over and took my hand, leading Sam and me away before he could continue.

" _Thank you, babe,_ " I kissed Ana's cheek as we approached Sam's room.

"Of course. Sam, I'm Ana and this is my girlfriend Eve," Ana introduced us as Sam opened their door.

"Nice to meet you," Sam looked between us, face bright red. As Sam walked into their room, I tilted my head at Ana.

"Probably just... worried. C'mon, let's help them pack, yeah?" Ana led me in and shut the door behind us.

Sam directed us around the room, helping us as we packed things up. By the end, we had finished packing a suitcase and two boxes. Not a ton, but Sam was finishing up on their book bag when a knock resounded on the door. Sam called out a quick "Come in" and Andy walked in with Meredith. 

"Are you ready to go?" Andy asked. Sam nodded, and we all grabbed a box to carry out.

Sam didn't have much, but seeing as I was in their position a matter of weeks ago I didn't blame them.

Once we got the boxes into the back of Andy's car, I tapped Ana's arm and turned to Sam. Once Sam noticed I was looking, they paid full attention to me. " _Is it okay if I ask you a few questions? I don't want to be rude._ "

Sam smiled, "Sure. And as long as you aren't asking me why I'm a different skin tone, it isn't rude."

I smiled, " _Andy said that you were gender fluid, is that right?_ "

Sam's grin quickly turned to a straight line, "Yeah, I switch a lot between boy, girl and non-binary."

" _Okay! I just wanted to know what your pronouns are today? I don't wanna mess up your signs._ " I thought the explanation was sufficient, and when Ana finished translating Sam looked relieved.

"Right now? I would prefer he or him." Sam climbed into the car after I nodded at him. Once Ana and I got in and settled as well, I took a good look over Sam.

Sam's skin was, as he mentioned earlier, a beautiful African-American with shaved hair (I think they call the cut a _hipster cut_ ). He had a nose piercing, along with a few ear piercings. He definitely looked like he could fill the definition of _punk._ He had on a black t-shirt with ripped skinny jeans. Bracelets covered his wrists, and he had on a pair of tattered black high tops. His nails were painted black as well.

"Where do you wanna go to eat Sam? I figured that we would eat, go to the house and then unpack, and then go get you some things for your room?" Andy looked back in the rearview mirror. 

Sam looked up from his lap, "I-I'm good with anywhere, thanks."

I looked at Ana, giving her a knowing look. _It's gonna be a while before they're comfortable with each other, isn't it?_  
  


We had just finished unpacking and were on our way to Ikea. Meredith had to go into work, so Sam was upfront with Andy. They were talking quietly when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

 **From Dad:** How's it going, honey? How does your ear feel?

 **To Dad:** Good! We just finished unpacking Sam's stuff in his room and we're heading to Ikea to get some more things, and then probably to the mall. Sam said he wanted to swing by Hot Topic. My ear feels fine.

 **From Dad:** Okay, is Ana staying with us again tonight?

 **To Dad:** If it's okay with you and her parents 🤷

 **From Dad:** Of course it is, as long as you two don't do anything stupid. What about Sam?

I looked up at Sam to see him talking to Andy about CrossFit, which is something the teen was interested in. They seemed comfortable. 

**To Dad:** I think he'll stay with Andy tonight, and we can hang out tomorrow

After a quick reply from Dad, I put my phone away. Ana smiled and kissed my cheek as the two men up front continued to talk.

" _How am I gonna know what signs to use for Sam?_ " I asked Ana, looking into her eyes. My face began to itch, so I reached up and scratched the bandage for a second.

" _I think it'll be okay to ask. I know I wouldn't want someone misgendering me, even if it was on accident,_ " Ana smiled back at me. 

I nodded, continuing to think. As I did, I found my eyes tracing Sam's body. Not in a perverted way, just out of curiosity and boredom. I noticed that his wrists were adorned in bracelets, and suddenly an idea popped into my head. I turned to Ana quickly, " _What if we got him bracelets? One for when he is he, one for when he is she, and one for when he is they?_ "

" _That's a wonderful idea. What about we get those as an adoption gift?_ "

I nodded, kissing her cheek. Ana smiled, wrapping her hands around one of mine. I heard gagging from upfront and saw that Sam had watched the whole thing.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" Sam asked.

"Something special," Ana explained, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	5. Oh, Boy!

When I returned home with Ana from Ikea, we found a party being set up.

" _What's this for?_ " I asked Dad.

"Your birthday party- Oh my god we forgot to tell you," Dad facepalmed, and I smiled. I heard a small giggle from Ana and Declan, along with a scream from Antero. 

"You turned 18 two days ago, we might as well celebrate," Mom said, hugging Dad and kissing his cheek.

I had told Ana a couple of days ago that I didn't really care if I had a party. The fact that I had been adopted had been good enough for a gift. But I guess she didn't tell my parents. I didn't mind the party, but it was certainly unexpected. 

"How could I forget to invite someone to their own party?" Dad mumbled. 

" _It's alright Dad, it's the thought that counts._ " I was smiling. 

Dad tilted his head as Ana was lead away by Mom, "What was that last word?"

I held my left palm flat and ran my right index finger over it, " _Counts._ " I then spelled it out for him so he could see. He nodded and copied the sign, albeit sloppily. I smiled at him.

"Alright, fuckers let's get this party started!" I heard from the doorway. My head snapped over to the door, where a man I had never seen before stood with my dad's band.

"Oh my god, it's Brendon Urie!" Ana whispered.

I giggled, holding Ana's hand. Brendon's eyes wandered around and caught mine, "Ahh the birthday girl! Happy birthday you little adult!" He said, opening his arms for a hug. I giggled again, obliging and bringing Ana in as well. Sarah was behind him and passed us to go talk to Mom.

"Oh you must be the _girlfriend_ ," this was accompanied by eye-brow wiggles and laughter. 

Within a couple of hours, everyone had shown up and we were all swimming. Presents would be opened soon, but now I was focused on Ana, who was sitting on my lap in the lounge chair and looking sad despite the fact that most of our favorite bands were there.

" _You okay?_ " I was slow, making sure she could read.

She nodded absent-mindedly, looking forward. 

Sam was in the pool, splashing with Brendon. Ana's gaze was focused on them, and my heart began to grow heavy.

" _No, you're not. What's wrong?_ "

Ana finally turned to look at me, flashing me a grin. 

"I promise babe, I'm fine," Ana leaned down to kiss me, then turned to jump into the pool. I nodded, unwrapping myself from my towel and pulling my plugs out before jumping into the pool with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About half an hour later, we were all wrapped in towels as I began opening gifts. There wasn't a ton, but it was only because there wasn't a lot of people at the party. I was totally okay with that as I picked up a gift that was obviously wrapped by my younger brothers. I giggled as the two smiled at me, urging me to unwrap it. I did and pulled out a little bracelet covered in charms. One was a hearing aid, another was a heart with a bi flag on it, another heart with a demi flag on it, and a few other charms that related to me. 

I grinned, hugging the two before allowing them to put it on my wrist. Within ten minutes, I had finally arrived at my parent's gift. Brendon had gotten me tickets to his next show near here (close to the ASL translator), Pete had gotten me a copy of his book since I had mentioned wanting to read it, Joe (and Maria) got me an at-home spa kit, Andy and Sam got me a Bi-Flag and a Demi-Flag to hang in my room (which Andy had ordered as soon as I had come out), and Ana got me a cute booklet with "date tickets" for me to redeem to go anywhere. 

Mom and Dad's gifts came in a manila folder, which confused me. _Is it just paper?_ I pulled it out slowly, reading over it.

_Dear Ms. Eve Stump,_

_Your request for Speech Therapy lessons for the next year has been approved. We'll see you on January 10th, 2019!_

My mouth dropped open, and I held the paper up for Ana to see. She read it and squealed, hugging me. The paper was discarded as Dad explained what was on the paper, which filled the room with cheers. I giggled, pulling away from Ana and wiping any tears that may have slipped out away. 

Next to get hugged were my parents, who I hugged at once. I'd been wanting speech therapy since I was 10, and it was mentioned in my adoption profile. How long had they been planning this? I kept dancing around as everyone laughed.

The night began to wrap about an hour later, as Andy and Sam left to get used to the two of them being in the house at the same time. Pete and the haul were the next to go, followed by Joe's family. As Brendon left, Ana's face began to morph into a worried expression.

I took her hands and made her look up at me. " _Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything._ "

Ana looked around before looking into my eyes. I noticed now that she had tears in hers, " _I don't want to go home._ "

" _Why not?_ "

She took a shuddering breath, " _Dad's in the hospital, and Mom is there with him. It's so lonely in the house right now_ ," A tear slipped down her cheek. I quickly hugged her, arms around her waist. Her face went into the crook of my neck and her shoulders shuddered as she took a shaking breath.

I pulled her away for a second so I could sign, " _You can spend the night here. We'll go back to your house so that you can get some clothes. Text your Mom, and I'll talk to my parents._ "

Ana nodded, and I kissed her before walking to my parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	6. Hallelujah, I Love Her So

Once we were approved for Ana to spend the night, she and I got into her car to go get some clothes and even her dog. We began our drive down the road, and I held onto Ana's hand as she steered with her left hand.

We arrived at her house quietly. Not a word had been spoken at all though the trip, and I could tell by the lights above her carport that she was about to cry again. I got out and went over to her side, opening the door for her. When she didn't move, I leaned in and hugged her. Her shoulders began to shake again as I heard little sobs coming from her mouth. I rubbed her back, allowing her to just rest for a minute.

I picked up on barking in the house, most likely from Uno, and pulled away reluctantly. " _C' mon, we gotta get your stuff._ " She nodded, wiping tears away, and led me into the house.

I don't know how else to describe the house other than _messy._ Ana led me into her bedroom and asked me to pick out some cute outfits for her to wear, then left to deal with Uno's things. I looked around her room, picking up a suitcase.

She was going to be exhausted a lot this week, so I threw in a pair of sweatpants I found along with a couple of oversized t-shirts. I threw her work uniform in as well, not entirely sure when she would be going back in, and I also threw in some jeans. I picked a couple of funny t-shirts and threw them in as well, then got her some PJs. Ana came back in just as I was about to look at shoes.

"What did you pack?" She asked, moving to another drawer. Underwear came out, along with a couple of bras.

" _Your uniform, a pair of sweatpants and a couple of oversized shirts so you can be comfy, but also some cute outfits and pajamas._ " Ana grinned after I finished signing and kissed my cheek, sealing in the last of the things she needed.

" _Are you going to grab Uno's dog bed?_ " I asked, following her to the car.

She nodded, "I'm putting this stuff in the trunk."

By the time the clock hit midnight we were on our way back to my house. I kept my hand in Ana's, rubbing it with my thumb. There was no music, there was no conversation, only silence. We reached my house and got Uno settled in, then I led her to my room.

We both changed into pajamas, and I helped her into my bed. I barely got in before she began crying again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I couldn't shush her, all I _could_ do was run my hand up and down her back or through her hair. She tangled her legs in mine and just sobbed into my chest. After an hour, she passed out from exhaustion. I was asleep soon after.  
  


We both awoke the next morning still exhausted. Well, I woke about an hour before Ana did, choosing to stay in bed with her and watch Thomas Sanders with the subtitles on. I watched as Mom appeared in the door, and upon seeing us nodded and left. Ana's breathing was deep, and occasionally she would clutch me tighter. After about half an hour of me being up, I figured I would take a selfie for Instagram. Ana was adorable and I wanted to show everyone.

I turned the camera on us and made some adjustments so that people would understand that _no Ana and I did not have sex last night._ I also made sure to cover Ana's face. She hated being seen without makeup, and me posting her on social media without said makeup would piss her right off. I snapped the picture and captioned it "I love her so much" with a couple of hearts. I looked at the picture and realized something. This would be the first time people would be seeing the bandages. 

_Oh well, it's too late for that mess to be stopped._ I shrugged and tucked the phone away, turning to wrap my arm around Ana again. Her breath tickled my throat as I continued to stroke her hair. I could feel her smile in her sleep, and I sighed contently. The post was true, I loved her so much. She has quite literally helped me discover a piece of myself that I would have never considered.

My phone went off, and I looked at it. Of course, Instagram was going insane, but one notification stood out.

 **instagram:** [stumyeve] franthomas commented on your picture: I'm so glad you've settled in with the Stumps! Message me!

 _Is that who I think it is?_ I quickly clicked on the notification and went to her profile. It really was her! I clicked on her profile and saw a bunch of pictures of her with her new parents. I quickly followed her and clicked on the message button.

[stumpyeve]: Oh my god hi! How have you been?

After a few minutes, she responded: I'm doing great, I saw you started dating Ana. You two are so cute together!

We ended up talking until Ana woke up. She lives in Washington State now, her parents moved shortly after I was adopted and came to pick her up the day after I left. She said she's happy, which I was grateful for. We talked about calling each other later, so we could introduce each other's families to each other.

"Who are you texting?" Ana mumbled against my neck.

I went back to Fran's profile and looked for a certain picture. Fran had this account for a while, and I knew she had posted a picture of the two of us back when I was her age. I found it and showed my sleepy girlfriend. 

"Old friend?" She asked. 

I nodded and turned my phone off. 

"What were you doing on Instagram anyway?" She asked, nuzzling her face into my neck. I traced the word "Selfie" onto her arm. Once it hit her though, she bolted upright, "You took a selfie? Lemme see!"

I giggled and showed her, watching her reaction. She shrugged, "Cute." She laid back down, this time, right on top of me. I laughed, obliging to the cuddle request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	7. These Arms of Mine

Ana and I ended up walking into the main part of the house around 10 AM, only to see Uno was being covered by Declan and Antero.

Ana and I giggled, watching as Mom came and pulled the boys off. As soon as they were off, Uno came up and jumped on Ana.

"Good morning girls," Mom said. 

" _Hi Mom_ ," I signed, leading Ana to the kitchen. She sat at the table as I went over to the counter to start making her food.

Mom came in and grabbed her coffee before joining Ana at the table, "Ana, do you know what happened to your dad?" Mom's voice was quiet, she knew it was a touchy subject.

I could hear Ana's shaking breath, "Yeah. He had a stroke. Mom was there luckily, but I was at work." I finished our breakfast and sat next to Ana, holding her hand. She wiped some tears away, "It's hard to be there. Mom is always with Dad, and the house is just so lonely without them."

"Do they know what caused it?" Mom asked, rubbing Ana's arm.

Ana shook her head, "No. They think it may have been the heart attack he had last year though."

Mom nodded, allowing us to eat while she went and woke Dad up.

" _When do you need to be at work?_ " I signed, looking at her.

"I think I need to be there at 5. I'm closing tonight," She said. I nodded, continuing to eat. We were silent, something that seemed both awkward and comfortable at the same time. 

" _Do you want to visit your dad?_ " I was hesitant, but I felt like if I was there I might be able to help.

She nodded, much to my surprise. "We can go after breakfast," Her voice was low and weak.

" _We don't have to if you don't want to_ ," I signed that quickly, worried about her.

"It's okay, I need to go see him anyway," She looked up with me, eyes shining. I reached forward and wiped a tear that had slipped down her cheek. Her lips turned upwards for a brief moment before resuming their previous position. 

Mom walked in soon after that, and I told her where we were going. She nodded, grabbing some baby food, "Would you two mind going shopping for me when you're on your way back? I can give you money and the list."

I looked at Ana, trying to make sure she was okay with it. Once I knew, I nodded. Mom smiled, kissing my forehead, "Just come see me before you go and I'll give you the stuff." She left soon after, leaving me and Ana to finish the breakfast I had made.

After we finished, I told Ana to go upstairs to grab her stuff while I went to grab the stuff from Mom. She handed me a long list and a couple hundred dollars. I raised an eyebrow but hugged her before going to find Ana and head to the hospital. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ana pulled in and parked by the main entrance. She hadn't said anything since we got in the car, so I knew she was scared. I would be too. 

The sign I saw when we pulled in read Northwestern Memorial Hospital. It seemed familiar, _was this the hospital that I was in a few weeks ago?_

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, nodding for her to come on. She sighed, getting out of the car. I followed suit, taking her hand as she walked into the building.

The lady at the front desk smiled at us as we came in, "Good morning. Who are you here to see?"

"Daniel Muller?" Ana asked.

"Alright, can I see your IDs?" The woman asked.

Ana nodded and reached into her bag. I reached into mine as well, pulling my ID out and putting it onto the counter. The lady looked at it and input the information on the computer as Ana placed hers on the counter. Within a few minutes we had stickers and we were walking to Mr. Daniel's room.

Ana hesitated by the door. Inside I could hear the steady beeps of her father's machine. 

" _Baby, it'll be okay._ " I signed. She nodded, raising her hand up and knocking.

"Come in!" I heard her mom say.

Ana cracked the door open and led me in. I could see the smile on her mom's face as the woman stood to hug her daughter. I saw Mr. Daniel, who was hooked up to a few machines that were monitoring his heartbeat.

" _Hi, Mr. Daniel!_ " I signed, smiling.

" _Hi Eve!_ " He sat up and held his arms open for a hug. I hugged him quickly, allowing Ana to do the same. I ended up sitting down gently on the couch that was in the room, and Ana curled up beside me. I wrapped my arm around her, listening as her mother gave her an update on her father's health.

"He should be out tomorrow morning," Mrs. Nicole said, smiling.

"That's awesome. It's been really lonely around the house," Ana said.

"I could tell," Mrs. Nicole laughed. I smiled, listening to Ana's laughter.

The woman turned to me, "Now, Eve, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?"

I was confused for a second, but then remembered I still had the bandaids on my ear. " _My grandparents were over for Christmas and didn't like the fact that Dad adopted me so they clogged my aid with candle wax and it exploded_ ," I explained. Mr. Daniel gave a huff from the bed and I smiled, " _I'm stuck in these bandaids until the 27th. Of course, Mom changes them for me every morning but it still feels weird to have stuff around my head_."

"Understandable. Is there a police investigation going on?" Mrs. Nicole asked.

" _Dad and I didn't want to press charges, but they are no longer allowed anywhere near me. That was forced by the cop and the doctor I had_ ," I shrugged. 

We ended up talking for a few hours, and when Ana's stomach growled I remembered we still had to go shopping. Within a few minutes, Ana and I had gotten hugs from her parents and we were on our way back down to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	8. Cute Girls

I was holding onto Ana's hand as we walked into the grocery store. Mom's list was long, but Ana and I had plenty of time.

Ana grabbed a cart and looked at the list. I held on, making sure that I was close to my girlfriend. 

We began with the non-food items since there was less of a chance for them to be ruined before we checked out. Mom wanted to get Declan more school supplies and allowed us to get some supplies as well. We grabbed that stuff and then moved onto baby stuff to get diapers and some clothes for Antero. After that, we grabbed a movie to watch tonight in bed. We decided on Avengers: Infinity War because neither Ana nor I had seen it yet and the sequel would be out in a couple of months.

We passed by a rack of beanies, all slouchy and plain. I grabbed a few of them, throwing them in the cart. 

As Ana and I were walking over to the grocery section, a little girl approached us with her mother. She looked at her mother worriedly before looking back at us, "Excuse me?"

Ana smiled at her, kneeling down, "What's up little miss?"

"Is she your bestest friend?" The young girl asked. 

Ana looked at the mom and, after a nod, explained, "She's actually my girlfriend."

The girl's jaw dropped and she gasped, looking at her mom, "Girls can have girlfriends?" 

I smiled and nodded. The girl jumped up and down, obviously excited. Ana giggled, standing up.

"Thank you," The mom said, "She's been asking me and I figured that she should ask you herself."

"Of course!" Ana said, "Whatever makes someone happy."

After a wave at each other, we continued on and finished our shopping. On the way out, I noticed an older woman glaring at us. I didn't mention it to Ana, wanting to make sure she was still happy. We quickly bagged our groceries, taking the cart to Ana's car. We loaded them in and then got in the car ourselves, ready to go home. As soon as the stuff was paid for I grabbed a beanie, pulling it on over my bandaid.

As Ana was driving I pulled my phone out and took a selfie with her, not entirely sure she saw. She looked beautiful; the window was down and the wind was blowing through her hair, her elbow resting on the door as she drove and held my hand. I got a little bit of the bandaid peaking out from under the beanie, but it was alright. I don't think anyone would notice.

 **stumpyeve:** This is my beautiful girlfriend. That's all.

I tagged her in the picture, putting my phone away soon after.

Ana's phone dinged, and she took a side glance at me, "You took a picture didn't you?"

I giggled, nodding.

Ana laughed, continuing to drive. We pulled up at my house a little later. I got out and could hear Declan laughing outback. I wrapped my jacket closer to myself, helping Ana grab the bags. We brought them in, our bodies seemingly defrosting as we stepped into the heat of the house.

"We're home!" Ana called as I led her to the kitchen. We set the groceries down as Mom appeared, obviously tired.

" _You okay?_ " I signed, pulling my beanies and movie out. 

She sighed and nodded. I gave her the rest of the change, and she smiled at me.

"Did you two manage to actually only spend half the money and get everything?" Mom asked, amazed.

I nodded, wrapping my arm around Ana's waist.

"We had a little girl come up to us and ask if we were 'bestest friends'," Ana told my mother, smiling.

"That's adorable," Mom said, unpacking her stuff. She smiled at the diapers we got Antero, putting them on the counter. 

I helped Mom pull stuff out and Ana came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist, resting her head on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and grinned, kissing her cheek. She kissed my shoulder as I continued to unpack the bags.

"What are the beanies for?" Mom asked. 

"To cover her bandages, we got a couple of weird looks today," Ana explained. I nodded, confirming it.

"I'm sorry honey," Mom apologized, beginning to put things in cabinets. 

I shrugged, moving Ana's head. She groaned and then laughed, hugging me. 

"Dinner will be ready in about forty-five minutes, okay girls?" Mom said, turning to look at us.

I nodded.

At that moment the door slammed open. I jumped, clutching onto Ana, as Dad ran in.

"We're releasing the album on the 19th!" Dad yelled.

My eyes widened, " _That's in two weeks?_ "

"Yeah! We finally got it finished! Surprise drop!" Dad said, arms out wide.

"I will support this as long as I get to listen to it early," Ana reasoned, smirking.

"Deal," Dad pointed at her. 

I laughed, rubbing Ana's arms. 

" _Let's go lay down and watch our movie?_ " I suggested. I honestly just wanted to cuddle with her. I was very cuddle depreciated.

Ana nodded, grabbing my stuff off the counter and bidding my parents goodbye as we walked up the stairs to my room. As soon as the door was shut I pulled the beanie off, sighing. 

"You okay?" Ana asked, coming up and wrapping her arm around my waist.

I nodded, kissing her softly. She smiled in the kiss, moving her hands lower. I gasped and laughed, pulling away. I wiggled my arms out and signed, " _Babe, not good right now._ "

"Aww, why not?" Ana asked, pouting.

" _Because movie_ ," I pointed at the DVD resting on my dresser.

"Ugh fine," Ana said, giggling. I smiled, walking to my bed. I laid down and allowed Ana to curl up in my arms. We were comfortable and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	9. Heaven's Gate

I found myself unable to truly enjoy the movie, I was still pre-occupied with the looks we had received during our trip to the store today. Chicago wasn't a really conservative city, but I guess we just couldn't avoid it. Plus, I looked weird. And I was famous. I may have to say something about it on Twitter. 

Ana squeezed me a little, "You okay honey?"

I nodded, not really wanting to bother her with my downtrodden thoughts. 

She didn't buy it though, kissing my cheek until I looked at her again, "What's wrong?"

I finally sighed, " _I keep thinking about the looks I got today._ "

Ana sat up, leaning on her elbow and pausing the movie, "Eve you really keep thinking about them?"

 _That is what I just said._ I nodded. 

Ana leaned down and kissed me, "I promise you, you are the most beautiful person in the world. And these?" She gently ran her hand over my ear, not hard enough to hurt, "They'll eventually go away. And you have your cute beanies now, which I know isn't exactly the best solution but if it's what makes you feel better about yourself then it's okay."

I bit my lip, looking back at the TV. Peter was stuck hanging in mid-air. I honestly just didn't want to think about it anymore but I knew my thoughts would persist.

"Is there something I can do to help you with these feelings?" Ana asked me.

I shrugged and shook my head, _I don't know._

"Can I get a smile from you?"

Another shrug. This one, however, led to a smirk from Ana. She cuddled back up to me and pressed play on the movie. I wasn't sure how the movie would help, I couldn't really pay attention to it-

"You know? I don't always quote songs written by your dad," Ana began, "But that's just who I am this week."

I burst out laughing, covering my mouth. Ana smiled, looking at me as I laughed, and continuing, "I do have to admit, I stole that one. My lawyers should have made me change the punchline so I wouldn't be sued."

My laughing grew louder, and I could hear her giggles in my ear. 

"Guess what I'm gonna do tonight?" Ana asked innocently, laying her head on my shoulder, but looking at me still.

"Hmm?"

"Sugar, I'm going down on _you._ " 

I gasped, playfully slapping her arm. She laughed, kissing my cheek. I couldn't help but laugh, this time even louder. 

"Oh come on, don't be such a Folie a Douche," at this point, I was cackling, bent over in bed trying to catch my breath. 

Ana smiled, kissing my cheek, "Feel better?"

I nodded, giggling. Ana smiled and kissed my forehead, pulling me back down to cuddle.

A few minutes later I mumbled, "Folie a douche..." It sent us into giggles again, which Mom walked in on. 

"Girls, dinner's ready," She said, smiling at our antics. I bolted up, hopping out of bed and running out of the room. Ana came running after me, catching me just before we got to the kitchen and nearly sent us into the wall. We both laughed, coming into the dining room and sitting at the table. Declan and Antero were laughing at us as well, and Mom and Dad just smiled.

"How's your dad doing Ana?" Mom asked, setting down a plate of burgers by Ana.

"He's doing good, should be out tomorrow morning," Ana said, taking a burger and placing it on her bun. The plate was passed to me and I quickly placed a patty on Declan's bun before passing the plate back to Dad. 

"That's great sweety," Mom said.

We spent dinner talking and laughing, and then moved to the living room to watch Infinity War with the rest of the family. 

We got to the end and I had sobbed at least a few times. I had grown to love Gamora, and this boi really had to go throw her off a cliff. And Thanos freaking won! The movie itself was just bull crap. 

I took Ana's hand as we went into my room, wishing my parents goodnight. Declan and Antero had passed out a few minutes into the movie, each having been overstuffed with food. 

Ana and I ended up cuddled in bed, slowly falling asleep, about an hour later (although I did have to swat her hands away a few times, all in good fun though).

_"Eve?" I heard this as I turned around in a house I didn't recognize._

_Ana stood by what looked to be the kitchen, hair pulled up into a ponytail and a grin hanging from her features. She looked... older. Not in a bad way, of course, her face still shined, but she had a few more wrinkles._

_"Yeah?" I said, watching as she wagged her finger for me to come closer. I walked over, not by my own accord, but I didn't really mind._

_She kissed me, "Do you want a glass of wine?" I nodded, following her into our little kitchen._

_"Where are Maia and Zach?" I asked, sitting at the table._

_"They're at dance and soccer practice, remember?" Ana sat next to me, two glasses of pink wine in her hands, "Zach has a performance this weekend and Maia has a game against the other peewee team in the county."_

_I nodded, "That's awesome." I have_ kids.

_"You feeling alright?" Ana asked me, holding my hand, "Maybe you shouldn't drink wine..."_

_I laughed, stopping her from taking my glass, "I'm fine. Just happy."_

_"That's great baby," Ana kissed me, and as she pulled away I noticed a ring on her finger. We were_ married.

_Everything is okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	10. Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet

I awoke the next morning to buzzing from my phone. I looked to see Sam calling me. I quickly rejected it with an included text: "As I am unable to currently speak at the moment, please just text."

And text they did.

 **Sam:** I'm having some issues with Andy, can we hang out please? You and Anna are so nice to hang out with.

I gently shook my girlfriend awake, showing her the text. Ana merely mumbled out a yes and curled up next to me again.

 **Me:** Should be good. When and where?

 **Sam:** Mall good? I was thinking after breakfast and until I feel okay enough to go back to Andy's.

I noticed that they didn't say home, just called it Andy's. Something had happened, so I sat up.

Ana groaned, "Eve c'mon, please let's sleep."

I showed her the text, signing to her what I had figured out. She nodded as well, getting up to get dressed. I got dressed quickly, grabbing my shoes as Mom came in.

"You two are up early, what's going on?" Mom asked.

"Something happened with Sam and Andy, Sam asked if we could meet them at the mall," Ana said, grabbing her purse.

Mom nodded, "Alright. When will you two be back?"

I shrugged, " _Sam said to stay until ok to go home._ " I _really_ needed to find a gender-neutral sign.

"Alright. Just keep me updated, okay?" Mom asked. I nodded and she kissed my head, letting us leave the house. 

Ana and I quickly got into the car, discussing how we could sign about Sam without possibly offending them.

" _Maybe just this?_ " I held my right hand out to sign 'S' but brought it from my forehead around to the back of my face and down my chin, essentially including both the signs for boy and girl.

"That's good. I'm sure Sam will be happy to have a name sign bestowed upon them," Ana said, smiling. 

" _Want food_?" I asked her. I realized we hadn't eaten and Sam said _after_ breakfast.

"You paying?" Ana looked at me, grinning. 

I nodded, " _Yes, of course._ "

"Then where to?"  
  


We were at the mall half an hour later. We were about to head to the food court when I got a call from Sam. I handed the phone to Ana and she answered.

"Hey! Yeah, we just got here. Do you want to meet at the Hot Topic? Alright, Eve and I will be up soon," Ana ended the call in less than thirty seconds, taking my arm and linking her arm through it as we walked through the shopping center. 

The beanie itched the back of my head, so I adjusted my hair so that it was covering the skin where the beanie had been running. Some hair in the front stuck out, curling up. Truth be told, I had natural curls, but usually, when I showered I brushed my hair and got rid of most of them. I had merely brushed my hair this morning, dry. A mistake, since I couldn't really do much to the hair on the front of my head other than brush them aside occasionally. 

Ana and I got upstairs and turned to the Hot Topic when Sam came walking out quickly, meeting us halfway and hugging us. It looked like they had been crying.

"You okay?" Ana asked, leading us to a bench.

Sam sighed, "Andy and I got into this big argument. I didn't want to yell at him, I was just freaking out."

"Why were you freaking out?" Ana asked, sitting down next to Sam. I sat next to her, lacing our fingers together. 

"It's a new place. I'm still getting used to it I guess," Sam mumbled. They twiddled their thumbs, which I noticed quickly.

" _That's not it. What happened?_ " I signed.

Sam whimpered, which is something I didn't expect.

"Tom posted on the website that I was gender-fluid... but he was supposed to have taken the profile down and now all my old friends are texting me-" They cut themselves off, obviously crying.

I moved so I was kneeling in front of them. I took my hand and gently wiped the tears away from their face.

" _Right now, there's not much I can do. But I can help you to forget, at least for a while. But I want you to do something for me first._ "

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking at me.

" _I want you to text Andy and tell him what happened. He isn't there to hurt you, but to help you,_ " I smiled at them, and watched as they pulled their phone out.

"Sent," Sam mumbled, putting their phone away.

"Before we go shopping," Ana interrupted, "What pronouns do you want us to use today?"

"Girl," She immediately responded.

" _Alright, let's go shopping!_ " I stood and took both her and Ana's hands, leading them to the Hot Topic. I know I was going to save that bracelet gift for her birthday, but she needs some cheering up.

The two giggled, following me into the store. From there Ana sent Sam to go look at t-shirts while she and I looked for a bracelet set suitable enough for the teen. I couldn't find a bracelet that felt right, but I spotted a choker set that came with a necklace and interchangeable crystals that Sam could change depending on how she felt. The crystals came in yellow, pink, blue, green and light blue. The choker set also came with a velvet choker and a lacy-looking choker.

We checked out a while later, and I presented the bag. Sam grinned, examining the crystals for a few minutes as Ana explained their purpose. Sam quickly slipped on the lace choker and deemed the pink crystal the girl crystal, so Ana and I wouldn't be confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	11. Coast (It's Gonna Get Better)

Ana, Sam and I continued to walk around the mall, just talking quietly about whatever came into mind. We ended up going into stores like Claire's, Barnes and Noble, Charming Charlie, and basically, anywhere Ana dragged us (because she had more experience in a mall than Sam and I did). By 3, Sam had gotten plenty of gifts and we had gotten our retail therapy done.

" _I think Andy will be less upset now,_ " I signed. 

"You think so?" Sam asked. She adjusted her bags on her arms. 

I nodded, watching as she and Ana continued to talk about what was going on at home. In my pocket, I could feel my phone vibrate. I pulled it out, reading over the new message.

 **Dad:**  
You girls okay? Andy told me that Sam   
left this morning.

 **Me:**  
Yeah, we're okay. Getting some retail therapy in.   
Sam is with us, and we're discussing how   
soon she is willing to go back home. 

**Dad:**  
Okay, just make sure to text before you leave.

 **Me:**  
Will do

I pushed my phone into my pocket, listening as Sam and Ana talked. 

"We can give you a ride back, Sam," Ana was saying.

"You're sure?" Sam asked, looking at her lap.

I nodded, " _Of course! Ana and I don't have anything to do today_."

Sam nodded after a moment. We continued to just talk as we walked, moving out to Ana's car. My arms ached a little because of the bags I was carrying, but I knew that the stuff on my arms was my stuff. Ana had hers, and Sam had hers as well. We reached the car and Ana popped the truck, placing her stuff all the way in the back so I could put my stuff in front of hers. Sam loaded her stuff in last, closing the trunk and getting in the car behind Ana. I sat next to her, holding her hand while she drove. 

The drive was quiet. I bopped my head along to the music as Ana and Sam stayed silent, aside from occasional questions from Sam. Ana answered them perfectly, reassuring the other teenager through her anxiety.

It was about half an hour until we arrived at Andy's. We parked the car, and I watched in the rearview mirror as Sam hesitated to get out. I looked back at her and smiled, trying to make her comfortable. She nodded and stood.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" Ana asked, pulling her keys out.

"If you think it'll help," Sam mumbled, opening her door.

I opened my door, walking to the back and popping the trunk for Sam. She grabbed a few of her bags, loading them on her arms. She went to grab more but I stopped her, grabbing the rest. Ana closed the trunk, leading us up to the front. 

We didn't even knock on the door before Andy opened the door, pulling Sam into a hug. I smiled, pushing past them slightly to drop Sam's bags off. Ana took the rest of Sam's bags and followed met to Sam's bedroom.

We walked in and saw Meredith sitting on the couch, a drink in her hand. She saw us and waved, looking back down to her phone. I brought Ana back to Sam's room, gently placing her stuff down. 

It looked like Sam had been kinda rough settling in. The only things that were out were the stuff we had bought the other day. Her bag from the orphanage was still very full and sat on the floor by her bed. Did she think she would have to go back?

We were out the door a while later. We wanted to make sure that Sam got all her stuff taken care of. She was showing Andy and Meredith her choker as we were leaving.

I sighed as we got in, taking Ana's hand. Ana smiled at me, "You okay babe?"

I nodded, " _Yeah, just worried about Sam._ "

"Understandable. How does your ear feel?" Ana asked, pulling out of the driveway.

" _I'll take some pain killers when we get back,_ " I sighed, rubbing against it a little. After a second Ana took my hand, making me smile as the radio played softly in the background.

We pulled up to the house a while later. Ana got out quickly, running around to my side and opening the door for me. I grinned, thanking her as we walked to the back of the car. After grabbing our stuff, we walked into the house. 

I had been thinking about the dream I had a while ago. Ana and I had kids who played soccer and danced! When I was younger, I wanted desperately to be in dance. So many of the other girls had been allowed to, but since I couldn't exactly hear anything I wasn't. It had devastated me at the time.

 _You can hear now. And you can afford it._ I smiled, walking to my room.

Ana set her stuff down gently and looked at me, "What are you smiling about?"

" _What if I became a dancer?_ " I signed after putting my bags on my bed.

Ana kissed the side of my head, "Is that something you want to do?"

I thought for a moment. Did I really want this? I nodded as we walked back into the kitchen.

"Then I'll support you every step of the way, starting with asking Patrick," Ana smiled, shoving me gently towards him.

"Asking me what?" Dad asked, looking at me.

" _I want to be a dancer, I was wondering if it was possible,_ " I asked.

Dad thought, looking at Mom. She shrugged, "I wouldn't mind."

"Then I don't. Let's figure out how to get you some lessons," Dad said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	12. Super Fade

A few days later, Mom and I were in the car in front of the therapist's office. We'd been here for half an hour, and Mom was all but begging me to go inside.

My chest ached as I looked at Mom. Her eyes pleaded with me, hands on the wheel. 

"Eve, we don't have to stay here for more than one session. If you don't like it, we don't have to stay," Mom mumbled. 

I nodded, sighing. She smiled at me, patting my thigh. We got out of the car quickly but moved slowly into the office.

Mom and Dad found a woman about half an hour from the house named Dr. Ashton Casaceli, who was apparently younger but rated really high. Mom told me the only reason why they weren't trying to help me with my speech currently was that they had no idea how to. I understood that bit, but I was still insanely nervous. 

I sat down in one of the waiting chairs while mom got me signed in. We still had a few minutes until my appointment started, so I started scrolling my phone as Mom came and sat next to me. It was silent for a few minutes as we waiting, but soon my hearing aids picked up on the fact that my name was being called. 

I stood, following Mom over to the woman who was now standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. 

" _Hi, Eve! I'm Doctor Ashton Casaceli, I'll be your speech therapist for a while. Do you want your mom to come back?_ " She asked, a gentle smile gracing her features.

I nodded.

" _Alright, come on back guys,_ " She made sure to state this as well so that Mom could hear. We followed her back to her office, and I was surprised to see that it was decorated in the style of Disney. I tilted my head, sitting down gently.

Dr. Casaceli noticed my confused look, "I use Disney movies to help with speaking, or hearing the words. I'm also qualified to be your run-of-the-mill therapist, so sometimes when someone is having a hard time we'll watch a Disney movie until they feel better."

I nodded, looking at the little figurine of a blonde girl on her desk, with really long hair. Dr. Casaceli sat behind her desk and pulled out a little file, and I noticed immediately it had my name on the little tab. I realized with a start that I really hadn't watched that many Disney movies, but at least I could recognize when something was Disney owned. 

"Ok, Eve, would you prefer if I spoke at first? Or would you rather I signed?" Dr. Casaceli asked.

" _Signed,_ " I replied with no hesitation. She nodded, smiling as she cracked her knuckles. I laughed a little, watching as a smile broke out on her face. 

" _So, what we do is we work through some of the basic words first, like restroom, food, water, just the essential stuff for living, and then we'll move onto basic sounds and other words so that you can read words out loud on your own without practice. Sound good?_ " Dr. Casaceli asked.

I nodded.

" _Alright, let's get started._ "

I walked out an hour later near tears. I wasn't able to make much noise, especially the words that Dr. Casaceli was asking me to try and say.

Mom started the car as I furiously wiped away tears. It was just a diagnostic test. I wasn't supposed to ace it. But why was I so frustrated about it? 

I felt Mom rest her hand on my leg, "Do you wanna go out for lunch? Or just head back to the house?" 

" _Back home,_ " I signed sadly.

Mom nodded, "You want me to order pizza?"

I nodded quickly, making Mom laugh. She pulled up her phone, passing it to me. "Put in whatever pizza you want, add a cheese and a pepperoni so we can feed the boys."

I scrolled through the options, adding pineapple and ham slices. I hesitated for a moment, before making sure to remove the sauce and add extra cheese. Afterward, I made sure to include a cheese and a pepperoni pizza. I made sure to show Mom the total before placing the order. 

"Thank you for helping with that," Mom said, turning onto a street. 

I nodded, watching as she pulled into a Starbucks. We pulled up to the window, and Mom turned to me, "What do you want to order?"

I began to sign, asking for a frappuccino. As soon as I started, though, the screen behind Mom came to life. A barista stood on the screen, waving already.

" _Hello, welcome to Starbucks! How can I help you?_ " 

I was a little stunned, blinking. Mom saw my expression and giggled. "Go ahead."

" _I'd like a grande matcha tea frappuccino with caramel and salt on top please!_ " I signed quickly.

I could see the barista laugh a little, " _Do you want that creme based?_ "

I nodded my head, watching as she punched in a few things.

" _Anything else?_ " She asked, looking back at Mom and I. After Mom ordered herself and Dad drinks, we were off to pay.

" _That was so cool!_ " I signed quickly, watching as Mom pulled up. Mom chuckled a little, pulling out her wallet.

"I was thinking we could come here after your appointments, is that alright?" Mom asked, pulling out some cash.

I nodded quickly, watching as she approached the window. I thanked the barista who had helped us, who laughed as she was handing us our drinks. Soon, we were off to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	13. Rat A Tat

I gripped my new duffle bag in my hand as I stood in front of the studio. We had decided on Dovetail Studios, which- according to Dad- was rated 5 stars. We decided to start with the beginner's ballet, then depending on how that class went I'd move onto basic ballet. 

Dad opened the door for me, allowing me to walk in first before he followed behind. I looked around the room, noticing a few kids around my age also looking nervous. I smiled at them, walking with Dad up to the counter.

"Are you here for the beginner's ballet?" The lady asked. 

I nodded, tightening my grip on my bag.

"Alright, go ahead and sign in, then take a seat over there," The woman immediately went back to looking at her computer, typing away. I took the pen and wrote my name, listening to the murmurs of the other students. I caught words like "Patrick Stump" and "Eve Stump".

I smiled a little, looking at Dad, " _You want to tell them?_ "

" _We can wait until class starts,_ " Dad said, running his hand through his hair. I nodded, taking my bag and going to sit down. Dad sat next to me, pulling his phone out to scroll through who knows what.

My leotard stretched a little uncomfortably, but I didn't stand out too much. One girl wore a tank top and leggings, a guy wore a tighter shirt and sweat pants. The one farthest from what I was dressed in very loose clothing. They left a few minutes after I sat down, though.

It took about half an hour before our instructor came out. She was a taller woman, with light brown hair. She was dressed in a leotard as well and smiled sweetly at us.

"Hey, guys! I'm assuming you're all here for the beginner's ballet class?" After a few nods, the lady continued, "Well, my name is Miss Sophie Reed, and I'll be your instructor. Come on, I'll bring you all to the locker rooms."

I stood, following behind the small group as we all walked into the locker room. It didn't smell too bad like most books describe it. There was a little device in the corner that I could only assume was a diffuser. 

"Alright, so each lesson will start here. You'll change into your outfits in each dressing area we have, and then make sure you change into your studio shoes or socks. Outside shoes _cannot_ be worn in the studio. So go ahead and do so now," Miss Sophie said. She made eye contact with Dad and walked over.

"You must be Patrick and Eve. It's nice to meet you guys," Miss Sophie said.

I smiled, " _You as well._ " 

"So, since you'll be in the studio with us, we do need you to switch over to your socks as well," Miss Sophie said, smiling. 

Dad nodded, "I figured." I smiled a little, pulling on the socks I had bought. I didn't get the shoes I needed, but that was okay because I felt better in socks.

As soon as everyone's shoes were off we all walked into the actual studio portion of the building. Miss Sophie let us bring our water bottles, so mine hung loosely on my fingers as we walked into the room. 

The studio was a very light looking room. All the windows were open, translucent curtains waving gently in the breeze as the sun shone on the wood floors. It was a lighter color wood, matching perfectly to the white walls of the room. A mirror took up the entirety of one wall, reflecting the barre bars and casting an odd illusion.

"Okay guys, go ahead and go grab a spot on the wall. There are a few more people that are supposed to join us, so just feel free to rest until I bring them in. We'll go over the basics when I get back," Miss Sophie said, waving before leaving the room.

It was silent for a moment. I could practically feel the staring of the other people as I gently took a seat on the floor. Dad sat on the extra bench, and we began signing to each other. Just a simple conversation, I just wanted to know what we were doing for lunch later.

"Are you Eve and Patrick Stump?" One of the other girls asked suddenly.

"Stacey!" One of the guys said, glaring at her.

"What?" Stacey asked, looking back at him. "I just wanna know."

Dad laughed a little, "Yeah, that's us."

Stacey's eyes went wide, "Cool..."

I smiled, adjusting my leggings a little bit. My heart was pounding, and my hands shook a little. 

The door swung open a few minutes later, and Miss Sophie walked back inside the studio with another fifteen kids. A couple of them noticed Dad and whispered, but everyone stopped any talking as Miss Sophie began to speak.

"Alright guys, we're going to start by doing some basic stretches. Everyone stand up..." I stood, following Miss Sophie as we raised our arms above our heads, bent all the way down to the ground, and a few other stretches to get us prepared.

"So, Spring production," Miss Sophie began after we finished our stretches, "We will be performing Sleeping Beauty."

My eyebrows rose up, _It's a ballet too? Cool!_

"Since you all are beginners, it'll be an easier production. We'll be holding auditions in a few weeks for each part," Miss Sophie continued after the noise had quieted back down. "You'll be auditioning with..." She hesitated, eyes darting between each student, "Three other people- each group will be a guy and three girls. If everyone could stand in a line really quick." Miss Sophie motioned, waving us together.

I moved towards the end of the line. Miss Sophie pulled out the five guys that were in our class, standing them individually in front of the mirror.

"Alright, 1's will go here, 2's here, 3's there, and so on," Miss Sophie said, looking back at the girls. We all nodded, and Miss Sophie began the count down. I was- unsurprisingly, a 5.

I walked over to my small group, waving shyly. The three girls all rolled their eyes, causing me to gulp a little. The guy, however, waved, turning to look at Miss Sophie as she began to explain what the audition dance would consist of.

These next few months were going to be long, weren't they?


	14. Echoes

If this was a movie, now would be the time for a training montage.

Dad walked in on me a couple of weeks later as I was attempting some yoga. I had one leg in the air as I listened to the online instructor tell me to breathe deep.

"Eve...?" I heard. 

I jumped, crashing down onto my side. I groaned a little, pausing the video, " _What's up?_ "

"We're going to go grab dinner. You coming?" Dad already had his jacket on, and he looked ready to go.

Miss Sophie had said that I needed to work on the fat around my stomach and thighs. I had, honestly, spent most of the night crying instead of sleeping. 

" _I'm good,_ " I signed.

"We'll bring you back something," Dad said, silently closing the door. 

I stood up, stretching my arms over my head. I pressed play on the video, listening to the instructor as they continued. 

This continued on for another half an hour. My body ached, but I needed to get into shape. I walked over to my desk- which I had adjusted to the height of a balance beam. Just as stable, just as useful. 

I gripped onto the desk with one hand, using the other to bring my leg up. I had always been kinda stretchy, but I could barely bring my leg above my rib cage. Some of the other girls in class yesterday had been able to bring their legs all the way up to their head. One girl had even jokingly kissed her knee. Just the thought was enough to make me grit my teeth.

I held my leg up as long as I could, feeling the back of it begin to burn. That meant it was working, right? I slowly brought it down, taking a deep breath. The carpet squished as I turned, repeating the same move on my other side. I continued to breathe, thoughts running rampantly through my mind.

I had to get better at all this. I just had to. 

Mom came and woke me up a few days later. I knew why she was in the room, I had a speech therapy appointment. But even as I got dressed, I couldn't focus on what my homework had been. Mom asked me what I wanted for breakfast. I signed at her, simply saying 'cereal'. But she raised an eyebrow, and I groaned a little.

"Cereal, please," I grumbled.

Mom smiled, patting my head. "You're getting good."

I nodded, continuing to choose my outfit.

Mom and I rolled up to the speech therapy office a little while later. My heart already thumped heavily against my rib cage, seemingly trying to rip out of it. But my mind wasn't on therapy. Images of the moves that I needed to perform ran through my head. I tapped my hand against my thigh, forming a beat as I ran over the moves for the umpteenth time that day.

I followed Mom inside, listening as she checked us in. I barely remembered sitting down next to her, tapping my foot. My finger found its way into my mouth as I sucked and bit it gently. I hadn't even noticed how fast my foot was bouncing, or how my finger had moved in the first place.

Doctor Casaceli came out a few moments later, talking with someone. Mom pat my leg as the doctor called my name. I pulled my finger away, wiping it on my pants as I followed Doctor Casaceli to her office. I didn't even realize that Mom hadn't followed until the door closed behind me.

I sat on the couch, waving to Ashton. I needed to focus now.

"How're you feeling this week, Eve?" She asked, pulling out some files.

"Okay," I managed out.

Ashton smiled, "I see you worked on your homework. How's ballet coming along?"

I shrugged, the moves from the dance playing through my head again. "Better."

"Have auditions happened yet?" Ashton asked.

I shook my head. Flashbacks from yesterday played through my head. We had _almost_ gotten the dance down. The other groups were just as done as we were. Auditions would be next Tuesday and Thursday.

"When do they happen?" Ashton moved a figure on her desk- I think it was Joy.

"Tuesday and Thur-" I gulped, tears stinging at my eyes, "Thursday."

Ashton hesitated, then brought the little figures forward. "Which one are you feeling about it?"

I pointed to the taller purple one. _Fear._

Ashton nodded, "Is there a specific reason why? You can sign for right now."

I suddenly found myself spilling everything that had been happening. My partners for the audition- Chloe, Hannah, and Emma- had all begun to disregard me as a human because I couldn't talk to them- even though I had been trying my best to. Joey was still trying his best to be nice though, which really made me feel better. All the other three could talk about was Thomas, the guy who was most likely going to get the role of Prince Désiré. It was honestly a little annoying since they would hardly focus on the actual dance. Of course, to top it off, Miss Sophie has been pressuring all the dancers. We're going to be pairing up with both the adult and children's ballet groups too, and most of us would be background dancers. Two of us would get the roles of Aurora and Désiré, and those who weren't focused on Thomas were getting cutthroat over Aurora.

By the time I had finished signing, tears had been rolling freely down my cheeks. I wiped my tears away, getting upset over the fact that I had been crying. 

"Eve, I hate to say it, but you don't have control over them. You can only control yourself. Those girls? They cannot sway you unless you let them. I know you'll do great, regardless of your partners' actions when it comes to practicing. Those adults will love you, just like they would any other dancer. You've got this, Eve. You just have to believe in yourself."


	15. Just Dance

"Alright, the rest of you are free to go practice!"

My hands were trembling as my group slowly assembled in one corner. We had a bit of balance beam to ourselves as each group did. 

We would be performing the Act 3 Pas de Deux. It was one of the most important parts of the entire play, certainly the most famous. The girls in each group would be passing the role of Aurora around as the male stuck as Prince Désiré. My turn as Aurora would be third, and the hardest. Chloe, Emma, and Hannah forced me into this position. I would be dancing on my own after Joseph danced on his own.

"D-Do we know when we're goin-going?" I stammered out. Dad had stopped coming with me this week, per Dr. Casaceli's orders. I was now stuck communicating on my own.

"I think we're 'goin-going' on Thursday," Chloe said with a giggle. Hannah and Emma joined her in laughing. 

My cheeks heated up, and I grit my teeth. "We need to practice."

"Right," Emma said, pushing past me. She began to go through her warm-up stretches. I sighed, moving a little ways from her and doing my own stretches. 

I had lost nearly 25% of my weight, putting my body in that little area that Miss Sophie liked in a ballet dancer. Unfortunately, that meant I was starving myself most of the time. But it was fine, right?

(Hi, future Eve here, _no it's not fine you need to be eating dammit_. PSA over)

I lifted my foot, stretching it above my head. I felt my muscles stretch, nearly going numb before I slowly dropped it back down. I knew that Miss Sophie said that I looked amazing, but... all I could see were the imperfections. The scarring on my ear, the stretch marks on my thighs, the little zit on my nose. I shut my eyes, just trying to go through the stretches without seeing myself. I just needed to get through this.

Thursday was just as anxiety-inducing. My entire body shook like a chihuahua as I warmed up for auditions. Miss Sophie would be in in just a second-.

"Group 4!"

I gulped, walking behind the rest of my group. The leggings and leotard were tight on me, accentuating that form that Miss Sophie had all but begged for. My ballet socks were pulled onto my feet as we entered a separate studio. We didn't have our shoes, not yet.

Miss Sophie sat at a table with a man and another woman. They must have been the child and adult directors. My group lined up in front of the table, hands by our sides.

"State your names," Miss Sophie said.

"Joseph Brown."

"Chloe Garcia."

"Emma Martin."

"Hanna Williams."

I gulped, "Eve Stump." I imagined myself dancing gleefully as Miss Sophie looked over her list. 

"Alright, get into positions," Miss Sophie said, moving over to the radio.

Joseph and Emma moved to the middle of the room as Hannah, Chloe, and I moved on opposite sides of the room. The music started, and after a moment, Joseph and Emma began to dance. They were on point, nailing every single move that they were given. Emma twirled out at the three-minute mark, and Hannah spun back in to take her place.

I wasn't really that nervous until Joseph began the part where he danced on his own. My stomach tried to drop out of my body as I realized just how close we were to my part. 

As Joseph left the stage, I etched a smile onto my face and stepped into the center. Aurora's version of the song began to play, and I stretched my arms out. _Toes, arms, keep the smile on._

I continued to move fluidly, trying to focus on just the dance. If I just remembered to keep my eyes focused on something when I started spinning, I would be fine.

My body began to ache as I continued to move. We were getting closer and closer to the twirls. I gulped, trying to find something to focus on as I spun. 

_There!_ A little speckle of glitter shone just above Miss Sophie's head, right at eye level. _Perfect._

I reached the spinning part. I hesitated briefly, allowing the music to catch up before I began to twirl. In the original dance, Aurora was required to go around the stage. Seeing as this room wasn't big enough, Miss Sophie had just told us to stay in one spot. 

I began to spin, turning once, twice, three times. At twirl number four, my stomach began to churn uneasily. I gulped, continuing to spin. On the last twirl, I forgot to lock my eyes on the spot. My vision swam, and as soon as I knew the twirl was complete I had to put my foot down less than gracefully. The song ended, and I walked classically back over to my spot on the wall. Chloe took my place, joining Phillip for the last part of the pas de deux.

My stomach churned, _I messed up. All that practice and I messed up._ I gulped, trying to make sure that I looked like one of the bystanders of the scene.

The song ended, and Emma, Hannah, and I walked back into the middle of the room to get our assessments.

"Thank you for your time," Miss Sophie said, standing. "I will walk you back now."

We followed behind Miss Sophie in a single file line. I was silent for the rest of the class, not even bothering to attempt talking to Joseph. He was such a nice guy and usually tried to talk to me. But I didn't want to talk today.

I was silent on the ride home too. I think Dad knew that I wasn't dealing well, and didn't talk to me. I just scrolled my phone, giving Ana the update.

 **Me:** I'll be lucky to even make the ensemble

 **Ana:** Well then, at least you'll have made it

I groaned. She was right. I just needed to be glad I made the production.

My nervousness didn't get any better by the time the thirteenth came around. It felt like my entire body shook as Miss Sophie walked into the studio with the results. Everyone instantly stopped talking, listening to Miss Sophie.

"I'll allow you to come up in your audition groups to see who you got. Each of your roles has a name, but I only included our roles in this sheet since we're working with the adults on this one," Miss Sophie said.

"Audition group one, come on up," Miss Sophie said. 

Since my group went fourth, we'd be going fourth to see our roles. My hands continued to tremble as people continued to get up and look. Plenty of people walked away looking upset, but no one said a thing.

"Group 4!" Miss Sophie said.

I stood, watching as Chloe, Emma, Hannah, and Joseph stood as well. We all slowly approached, stepping over various people. Of course, I was pushed to the back. I could hear scoffs coming from all the girls as each of them looked. 

Chloe and Hanna went first, and their short groans were the most startling. Were they in the ensemble? They both stomped off, taking their seats. I stepped up a little, still behind Joseph and Emma. Emma looked like she was about to shriek as she walked away. Joseph pat my back, whispering a 'congrats' in my ear. 

My mind was churning as I stepped up to the sheet. I started at the bottom. The ensemble was what I was aiming for. I didn't see my name at all, and as my eyebrows scrunched I continued up the sheet. Not Princess Florine, not Cinderella, not one of the Lilac Fairy's fairies. No, my name was at the _top._

_Princess Aurora: Eve Stump_


	16. Bonus Chapter: Article #2; Buzzfeed

**BUZZFEED ARTICLE**

**Eve Stump: Ballerina?**

_Who knew she liked ballet?_

**Written By:** Melina Fernandez

 **Written on:** February 13, 2018

 **On February 13th, 2018** Patrick Stump announced online that his adopted daughter, Eve, managed to land the lead role in the local production of the _Sleeping Beauty_ ballet!

Many people did not see this coming, especially since Eve is **deaf**. Most comments left on the original post were of **surprise** , but many seemed happy. The post itself was removed a few hours later for **unknown reasons,** but many suspect it may have been because of **critical comments** that were beginning to appear. 

Fans were proven **wrong** a few hours later, however, when Eve herself posted that she managed to land the role. 

\------------

**stumpyeve:** Hey guys! I'm excited to announce that I managed to land the role of Princess Aurora in my local studio's production of Sleeping Beauty! I know **patrickstump** posted about it earlier (since he was so excited) but I figured I would tell you myself!

Ballet has been a new discovery, and one I enjoy very much! Unfortunately, the production is a family-only thing because of our small auditorium, buuuut I'll try and talk to my teacher about getting a recording of it!

Thank you for being so supportive of me!

\------------

Of course, this post was followed by those same surprised, yet partially supportive comments. It helps when you're so nice to your fans!

And there you have it, folks. We're lucky that Eve is so open about herself to her fans, otherwise, we would be left in the dark! The only question left now is what she'll be doing with that beautiful girlfriend of hers for Valentine's Day tomorrow!


	17. The Music or the Misery

_Three Months Later..._

"Run it again!" 

I rolled my shoulders, stepping back into formation with Thomas. He held me between his arms, and I leaned back slowly. We had gotten the dance before this part perfectly, we just needed to finish this last part. 

The music began to play, and Thomas and I began to twirl around. The song was fast-paced, and last week one of the children who were in the ensemble twisted their ankle trying to complete the dance. 

After one last failed attempt, Miss Sophie sighed. She was about to say something when her phone rang.

She took one look at it and groaned, "Class dismissed. I'll see you in a couple of days." She answered the phone, and automatically people started filing out.

I stepped out of the room last, walking slowly. For some reason though, I hesitated. _Something's wrong._

"Yes, Eve was the right choice for Aurora," Miss Sophie was saying.

Why is she talking about me? I hesitated, but stepped closer, leaning my good ear towards the door. 

Miss Sophie groaned, "Yes, you're right. She isn't my best dancer. But when people see the name _Eve Stump_ on the bill, they'll want to come to watch! Fall Out Boy's fans all love her, and most would do anything to see her. We leave her in the show, she makes us a ton of money!"

My jaw dropped, and I stumbled away. She gave me Aurora because I would make them _money?_ I could barely see as I stumbled my way out of the hallway. The lobby was empty- save for the receptionist. She smiled at me. I ignored her.

Ana's car sat in front of the store in the handicapped spot. I kept my eyes on the ground, furiously wiping tears away as I got in.

"Eve, baby, what's wrong?" Ana asked.

"I- I-," I couldn't form words without letting a sob escape. " _Sophie said they gave me the part as Aurora to make them money._ "

Ana stayed silent for a second. "She said that?"

I nodded.

"Out loud." 

Another nod.

I heard the click of the seatbelt, "I'll be right back."

My hand shot out, stopping her. I didn't want her to fight my battles. I didn't _need_ her to fight my battles.

"Eve, she has to answer for what she said," Ana said. I looked at her. Her jaw was clenched, and she had a hand on the door.

" _Later. Let's just go home,_ " I signed slowly.

Ana groaned and nodded. Within a few minutes of her pulling out of the space, I noticed that she was speeding. I grit my teeth, wiping away more tears as I tried to process what happened.

What do I do?

We pulled up in the driveway a few minutes later. I slowly got out of my seat, wiping my tears _again._ Why did I cry so much? Ana led me to the door and inside, keeping an arm around me and whispering in my ear. 

Declan came running up to me, "Eve! Eve! Look what I drew at school today!" He thrust a picture at me of a few stick figures, all holding hands in front of a house.

I smiled, "That looks amazing, Dec."

He took off just as Mom and Dad rounded the corner. Mom saw my tear-filled face and walked quickly towards me.

"Eve, what happened?" Mom asked, nearly crushing me in a hug.

"Sophie said that she cast Eve as Aurora because it would get them money," Ana explained for me.

"She did _what_?" Dad asked.

I hid my face in Mom's shoulder, trying not to cry again. I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. 

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe that," Dr. Ashton said.

"I still don't know what to do anymore," I mumbled.

Dr. Ashton nodded, stroking her chin. "I think you need to continue with the ballet."

I looked up at her, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Think about it. You can prove to her that you are a good dancer, rather than just a cash grab. It gets you to continue ballet, which is something that helps your anxiety. In turn, it'll give you a confidence boost for the future, especially if this happens again," Dr. Ashton leaned back in her chair. 

I could barely hear the traces of the movie playing in the lobby as I thought. That was a good idea.

"And you need to talk to her."

That was _not_ a good idea.

I sucked in a breath, "Why though?"

"You need to be an adult and communicate what you're feeling. You'll get nowhere in life if you are petty and do things because you don't like the other person. You'd be acting like a child," Dr. Ashton reminded me.

I groaned. "Why are you always right?"

"Because I studied for years to be right on most things," She smiled at me. 

I laughed a little, "I guess that's true."

Dr. Ashton sat up, "By the way, Eve, I'm _very_ proud of how far you've come since you've started. I bet you'll be performing in New York one day, living with Ana, and going to do interviews and getting to actually speak in them."

I smiled, the image of that looping in my mind, "That sounds nice."

"Then keep that in mind as you continue through this week, Eve," The doctor stood up. I stood as well, looking at the clock. Had it already been an hour? "I'll see you next week?"

"Of course," I said, smiling. We walked back out to the lobby, talking softly. 

I was going to work hard, and prove my worth to the Dance Academy. That would show them.


	18. Kiss My Sass

🚨 **Trigger Warning: A particularly bad message is sent to Eve. Don't worry, she claps back (which you will see after the second siren. Take care bbs** 🚨

I took off, twirling as soon as my body allowed me. The poster above Dad's head became my focus point, but not for long. The next twirl sent me a couple of feet away in a split second, where a crack by the door became my focus. 

I was working on the famous twirls from the ballet, hoping that I could get it down in a couple of weeks. Miss Sophie didn't know I worked on this outside of class, and I sure as hell didn't want to tell her until opening night. The only people that knew were the people on stage- so they could move out of the way.

Dad helped me rent out this studio space and told me that the band would be coming here every few days to have "meetings". I appreciated the effort of keeping this a secret. 

About halfway around the room, I couldn't find a focus spot and got dizzy. As soon as I felt myself falling, I twisted so I would land on my hip. I groaned in pain, mentally taking in the damage.

"You okay kid?" Dad asked.

"I will be," I mumbled. Pain radiated from my hip, reaching between my armpit and my knee. Sweat coated my body- it covered my forehead in a thick sheen, and left stains on my shirt.

The famous pirouettes were in Act 1, which meant I needed to be able to do them and still have some energy to keep going. If I continued to work on them, surely then I could do it by the time the production rolled around.

Right?

"How's Pete doing?" I breathlessly asked. Sun filtered in through the windows, and the music continued to play.

"Still in China, still discovering himself," Dad said.

"How about that band you were supposed to play with last month?" I rolled my head over to look at Dad.

He put his phone down, "They got to play with All American Rejects."

"Noice," I mumbled, running a hand down my face.

I rolled myself over, pushing up gently. My hip protested, and I winced. 

"Start it over," I said, walking over to my starting position. The music restarted, and I took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **crankycrewd:** Why isn't Eve posting about the ballet anymore?

 **hufflepufpuffpass:** Maybe she got let go from the ballet?

 **constantlyscreaming:** Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned in frustration, reading the Reddit comments. I had just been scrolling when I saw the thread.

Ana wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chin, "You okay baby?"

I just turned my phone to Ana. She read through it, and sighed as well. "They were bound to notice eventually."

"Notice what?" Sam asked over the noise of the mall. We had come for a de-stressing shopping spree.

"They've noticed that Eve stopped posting about the ballet, they're wondering what happened," Ana explained.

He nodded, "They'll get over it."

"I hope so," I mumbled. We walked into the Hot Topic, beginning to browse the shelves.

Sam stood, "Come on, let's get some cool stuff."

I nodded, turning and pulling Ana through the aisles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ana and I got home that night and- while she was watching a movie, I exercised on the ground. I pulled myself into a split, leaning over and grabbing my foot. I couldn't bend so that I laid flat on my leg, but that's what we were working towards.

"Babe, take a break. You're gonna overwork yourself," Ana chastized from the bed.

I sighed, slowly pulling out of the stretch. "Fiiiiine," I stood and crawled in bed next to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close to her.

I inhaled, tucking my head into her shoulder. I could feel the exhaustion setting in. I shut my eyes, listening to the movie. 

It would be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days before the ballet, people had started making articles. My DMs were being flooded with messages. I had my finger on the power button to turn it off when I received a particularly bad message.

🚨

 **fknwaterboi:** Why aren't you posting about the ballet anymore? Did your dance instructor finally realize just how bad you are at dancing? How fat you are? I hope you lost your part faggot.

🚨

I groaned, clicking the message.

 **stumpyeve:** First, my director actually supports Ana and I. Second, I didn't lose my part. I found out recently that she put me in the part because it was a cash grab for her. I'm going to be leaving this particular studio after this season. Feel free to screenshot this- might as well. My director already knows. And, by the way, I've been basically starving myself because of said director, and if it weren't for the fact that I am so tired that I don't care, you could have triggered me. Don't do shit like that anymore.

And with that, I turned my phone off. 

And before you ask, yes, people went bat-shit crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


End file.
